wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunshine Aura Quartz
Sunshine Aura Quartz is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Posh Tea Rex's Londonite. Appearance Sunshine Aura Quartz is a tall fusion that easily towers other Gems like Garnet and Sugilite. She has four arms, two of which are attached to her back and two feet attached at the heel. Her skin complexion is similar to Fire Agate's as she also has skin patches but in a yellow tone. She has large magenta eyes, a round nose, and plump lips. Sunshine Aura Quartz's hair is tied into a large, spiky bun. The fusion has an athletic outfit. She wears a simple metallic crop top, shorts, and black shoes. A metallic sheen is featured all over her outfit, in places like her top, the arm bracers on her back arms, and the back pair of feet. It is tri-colored: being yellow, pink, and light green in the middle. A sun pattern is also seen throughout her clothing, primarily her shorts and her other arm bracers. The sun patter is a pale green with a magenta and yellow outline. Her gemstone placements are located on the left side of her chest and stomach. Personality Sunshine Aura Quartz is an outgoing motivator. She always pushes others to do their best, but finds a way to overdo it. While she cares deeply about her friends, she shows affection in a rough manner. The fusion combines Londonite's cheerful, fun loving, and goofy nature with Fire Agate's passionate, determined, and assertive demeanor. Thus, Sunshine Aura Quartz's personality reflects a go-getter that knows when's the right time to have fun and be serious. Sunshine Aura Quartz loves sports and challenging others. Although she is quite competitive and likes to show off, she still displays good sportsmanship. Much like Londonite, Sunshine Aura Quartz is an opportunist. She often relies on advantages, especially physical ones, to win in challenges or sports. At the same time, the fusion lacks a lot of restraint when it comes to her own strength. Simple wrestling matches may result in her opponent being thrown through the wall. Sunshine Aura Quartz is active, always keeping herself busy whether she's training, playing sports, or socializing. It doesn't seem to tire or stress her out as she finds joy in her activities. Abilities Sunshine Aura Quartz has standard Gem abilities. Being a powerhouse with great fighting experience, Sunshine Aura Quartz uses her raw strength and speed to overpower opponents. Her fighting moves are slightly unpredictable, often switching from her weapon to using her bare fists. While she likes to fight fairly, she takes advantage of her size and environment to have the upper hand. Skillsets: * Bladed Tonfa Proficiency: A close-ranged weapon that combines Londonite's tonfas and Fire Agate's rapiers. Sunshine Aura Quartz will perform quick and random strikes all around her opponent. * Hand to Hand Combat: An adapted ability from Londonite's experience as a skilled wrestler and Fire Agate's knowledge in martial arts. Sunshine Aura Quartz can fight easily without using her weapon. Unique Abilities: * Thunderstorm Generation: With a combination of Fire Agate's pyrokinesis and Londonite's aerokinesis, Sunshine Aura Quartz can generate thunderstorms, including thunder and lightning. ** Lightning Absorption: Using her weapons as conductors, Sunshine Aura Quartz can absorb lightning and use them to deliver more powerful attacks. * Combustion Inducement: Also a combination of the two fusee's abilities, Sunshine Aura Quartz is able to generate molecular combustion. * Flash: By clapping her hands, Sunshine Aura Quartz can temporary blind an opponent with a bright flash. The downside is if she's not careful, it can affect her too. * Heat Resistance: An ability carried over by Fire Agate, Sunshine Aura Quartz is able to withstand extreme temperatures. Trivia * The name of Sunshine Aura Quartz's fusion dance is "Coaching". It is a relationship between a coach and the client(s) which aims to train and achieve set goals for the client(s). Gemology * Sunshine aura quartz is a type of enhanced quartz. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonall crystal system. * Metal-coating on crystals is caused by vapor deposition. Crystals are placed in a vacuum and are bonded by metal or other elemental fumes to change its molecular structure. * Sunshine aura quartz is created with clear quartz bonded with gold and platinum. * Sunshine aura quartz also comes in orange colors. * Quartz is found in igneous, metamorphic, and sedimentary rocks. * The majority of quartz crystallizes in molten magma and hot hydrothermal veins. * Quartz is the second most abundant mineral on Earth. * The name quartz comes from the German word quarz, ''derived from the Slavic word ''twardy meaning "hard". * Metaphysically, sunshine aura quartz is an extremely active stone that overcomes disappointments and bitterness in life as well as opportunities. It inspires optimism, natural joy and spontaneity. ** It imparts the ability to face life's challenges with cheerfulness and strength. ** Additionally, sunshine aura quartz a stone of love for life, promoting happiness, trusting oneself, and good self esteem. Gemstone Gallery Coaching.png|Sunshine Aura Quartz's fusion dance. sunshine-sheet.png|Sunshine Aura Quartz's character sheet. Hair-bun.png|Sunshine Aura Quartz looking for Blue Spinel and Amber. sunshine-height.png|Height chart featuring Sunshine Aura Quartz and several other characters. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Quartz Category:Aura Quartz Category:Fusions Category:Collaborated Gems Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Wyntergems Category:Double Fusions